


Can't See (the Forest for the Trees)

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien decides to wear leather as a civilian and likes it, Aged up characters (second chapter and beyond), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Punk!Marinette, Slight Miraculous alteration, Tattooed Adrien Agreste, The kwamis are not paid enough for this, This became somewhat crack-y, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papillon has figured out where the two Miraculous holders have their Miraculous Stones.  Marinette decides that's a problem.</p><p>Thankfully, she's quite capable of coming up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you spj for getting me into this series. Thank you, my decision making skills, for deciding to watch this DURING FINALS WEEK.
> 
> But, hey, y'all get a quick drabble so it's all good, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own zero cats and zero ladybugs. I also have a horrible grasp of the French language, so no I don't own the show.
> 
> Also, please forgive me if my time line regarding when Papillon figures out where the Miraculous are stored is off. I'm not quite caught up with the show. If it's wrong and I remember, I'll go back and fix it later, once I've caught up.
> 
> (Hope this works -- posting from my phone...)

* * *

 It's been four months, one week and half a day or so since Marinette met Tikki and gained her Miraculous. It's taken three months for Papillon to catch on that her Miraculous is her earrings. It's taken her a day to come up with a way to thwart the akuma creator. It's taken two weeks to convince herself that it's a good idea. It takes three weeks to convince Tikki (not because it's a bad idea, but because it might require just a bit of tweaking her Miraculous). It takes a day to convince her parents.

"Alight, now do the spots look even to you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. And you wanted the red gems, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then!"

Four quick, pinch-burn-aches later, Marinette's ears each proudly sport two new piercings. With the accelerated healing she benefits from as a Miraculous user, Marinette is, a few days later, able to switch in which holes she puts her Miraculous.

~IiI~

"Evening, Chat."

"Ah, good evening, my Lady. Oh, what's this? New a-cat-ories?"

Ladybug sighs at the pun. "Yes, new accessories. You know that Papillon knows what our Miraculous are, so I thought I'd give him another puzzle to solve. So long as I don't start to run out of time, he won't know which ones are my Miraculous."

"That's purrfect! Hm...do you have a solution for me? It's a little difficult to claw things if I can't bend my fingers, so I guess tons of rings are out for me."

That has Ladybug blushing.

"Oh ho? What's this?"

"I got M- er, someone to customize you a replica ring. I know that if would be difficult to fight with all of your fingers covered in rings, but at least the akuma would have to guess which hand you had it's on.  Hopefully it'll fit..."

Chat Noir is speechless for a moment. He didn't want to presume, though that was the logical progression from what his Lady had been saying, but. He hadn't really expected her to go and get him another ring to match the one Plagg inhabits occasionally. That automatically makes the new ring nearly as precious in his mind.

"Thank you, my Lady," he says, eyes serious.

She meets his gaze, clearly startled at the gratitude she sees in them, before nodding.

"It's nothing. There's no way Papillon is getting our Miraculous."

"Of course."

There's a stretch of silence, dedicated to their personal vows of not letting the main villain get his hands on their Miraculous or their Kwami, before Chat decides that it's definitely time for some humor.

"So, my Lady. You brought the ring, is there something you'd like to...propose?"

That causes a slight blush and a roll of her eyes, with an admonishing "Silly kitty."

~IiI~

"Hey, Adrien. I thought you were a Ladybug fan," Nino says upon seeing Adrien's new ring Monday morning.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but Chat Noir is amazing, too! Like, Cataclysm is a super cool move!"

"That is true," Nino says, nodding his head. "But--"

He's cut off by a squeal.

"MARINETTE! You didn't tell me you were getting more piercings! They're so cute!"

"Thanks, Alya."

"Now, girl, why didn't you tell me? We could've gone and gotten matching ones!"

"Uh, it was a little spur of the moment, you know?"

They two girls enter the class.

"Oh, Marinette! You're piercings are so cute!" Rose coos.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. Where'd you get them done?" Juleka asks.

"Oh, um, I --"

The home room bell saves Marinette from answering the other girls' questions, for which she hadn't been prepared. Really, they were just earrings...(and then she remembers her own thoughts regarding getting four holes done at once and concedes that perhaps there is something extraordinary about it).

Class passes with little fanfare, though Marinette does note the new ring on Adrien's finger -- how could she not when it's black and green, in direct contrast to the ring he normally wears and identical to the one that usually adorns her partner's finger. But, maybe Adrien is a Chat Noir fan.

Marinette adds that thought to her growing mental list regarding her crush.

Adrian notes that the nervous girl behind him has the same number of piercings as his Lady in passing, a distraction in class that derails his thoughts from history and on to wondering what his Lady is doing at that same moment.  It's probably something amazing.

* * *

 Please leave a review?

~Fini~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation into college -- Marinette has more piercings, Adrien appreciates the freedom college brings and tries out a new style, and Plagg is just happy the cheese was out before the maniacal laughter started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should be called "I wanted Marinette with more piercings and Adrien with tribal cat tattoos and only accomplished one of those."
> 
> I'm tired, I wrote this on my phone, I didn't research fashion shook curriculums, and I've not edited this. I'll try and remember to do that tomorrow.
> 
> Might also have to up the rating because of a bad word: kiddies, if you're reading this do not use the word "ass" in front of adults -- the lecture isn't worth it.
> 
> Updated: 03/19/16  
> Minor edits made

* * *

It started with the two extra earlobe piercings. Marinette figured one set stood for receiving her Miraculous and Tikki and the other set (she'll deny it to his face because heaven knows that his ego doesn't need any help) is for meeting Chat Noir.

So when she wins a fashion design contest (project: belts), one that pitted her against all those in her age group in Paris and which she had placed fifth in the year before, Marinette decides that she'll get another piercing -- her fourth in her earlobe -- to celebrate.

"Ah, my Lady, you've expanded your cat-lection. Was there a special occasion I missed?"

"Hey, Chat." Ladybug bites her lip in indecision before relenting. "I won a competition that was really important to me and my hobby and hopeful career, so I figured I'd _mark_ the occasion."

Chat jerks his head back a bit. "Did you just...?"

Ladybug smirks. "What's that kitty? You're the only cat around, so unless you've got your own tongue...?"

"You-wait-argh!"

Laughter trails behind his Lady as she swings ahead of him on the Parisian rooftops, the night transforming her into a sleek, twisting shadow. Chat smiles. He's getting through to her if she can make puns like that!

~IiI~

Adrien takes his cue from his lady, stumbling across a silver ring with engraved paw prints in an antique shop he passed on the way back from an akuma attack a few days later.

It fits his index finger perfectly (clearly Fate approves of his lady's decision).

~IiI~

Marinette notes Adrien's new accessory with excitement, internally squealing about how cute the ring is with tiny cat paw prints.

She adds cats to her list of What Adrien Likes.

~IiI~

After a point, there's only so much giggling and squealing even Adrien (or maybe especially Adrien) can stand. He's happy for Marinette, really, he is, he just wishes that each new piercing of her's didn't require all the girls to converge upon her and squeal. Seriously, how did they even make that sound?

~IiI~

Slowly, Marinette gains more piercings. They scrawl up her ear in a constellation of red and black and silver, flit at the edge of her cartilage before skipping over to resume on the opposite side. A few miscellaneous piercings dot the more inner portions of her ear.

In reflection of these additions (one for another contest, one for a first boyfriend, one for getting accepted into her top choice fashion school, the list is long), Marinette's style changes, too.

She trades pink for red, keeps the black and adds accents of white and varying shades of chocolate brown. Her flats are replaced by heeled boots that boost her height, her ponytails are dropped in favor of messy braids (or, if she's willing to chance it, loose hair or simple pins).

It's a metamorphosis.

(It's a signal to a certain cat that she's tired of her own rules -- it's a challenge. She's waiting for an answer.

It's lonely when it's only two in on a secret and one can't -- must not -- be seen. Screw you, Ben Franklin -- Tikki isn't dead, but two can definitely keep a secret.)

~IiI~

Adrien wakes up on the first morning of his university life, in a small flat he convinced his father he can pay for, and smiles.

(It's better than the borderline hysterical laughter bubbling in the back of his throat because he's finally free.

Sort of.

...freer is better than locked away in a castle made of glass and steel and stone and a leash of cloth that is stifling -- how did he use to breathe?

He'll take what he can get.)

He makes his way to his closet, carefully rifling through the bags at the back, hidden behind the preppy clothes he'd been wearing for years.

Might as well make use of his freedom while he has the chance (and excuse -- it's college, after all. His father may not accept it as an excuse, but he can sell it to the other designers. It's acceptable to them, at least).

It's time for a different transformation.

(Plagg ignores his overly excited charge in favor of the cheese laid out for his breakfast. The kitten really needs to tone down the maniacal laughter or Papillon will think that he's out of the running for Villain's Best Laugh.)

~IiI~

Marinette goes to class with low expectations because uuuuugh why does fashion school have any kind of large lecture hall, general education classes?

Seriously, why?

But it's school and she has to go because she really, really wants a career in fashion design and...hold up, that leather-clad ass is incredibly familiar...

Is that Chat? _Finally_!

* * *

Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcome. :)

~Fini~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and the Great Leather Rebellion continues, Marinette sort of figures Chat's identity out and trolls her partner a little, and Adrien embraces the concept of Facebook stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this didn't quite turn out how I thought it would, but oh well. Might write another bit later on Adrien getting more tattoos but we'll see.
> 
> Another short chapter, still probably needs some editing done, oh well. I also still haven't looked up anything about fashion schools or their curriculums.
> 
> Also feel free to poke me on tumblr at fins-illusion.tumblr.com

* * *

Nino is an excellent enabler of Adrien's fashion rebellion.

He lets Adrien use part of his closet as a storage space, agrees to go shopping with him, deals with Adrien's fears of how this could possibly make his life worse.

("Dude, this like the one time in your life where you get a free pass to do what you want -- sell it to your dad like this: other models are getting into sex scandals, other sons of wealthy families are doing drugs or also getting into sex scandals or both or worse. This is not going to be anything to write home about after a month, and you like it. That's the important part -- not so much the rebellion against your dad, but that you're doing something for yourself."

Nino has a point.)

So yes, Adrien is taking advantage of college and all the opportunities it presents -- especially because somehow no one knows who he is when he's dressed in leather, wears (a tasteful amount of) the jewelry he's accumulated over the years to hide his Miraculous, and lines his eyes in a touch of kohl.

It's miraculous.

It's frightening.

It's liberating.

And then the girl behind him in his 4 pm GE class of boredom pokes him in the back with a sharp finger (and no, it's not the nail that's sharp, he knows the difference) and says, "Kitty, your shoulders look lovely in that jacket, but please move 7 and a quarter inches to your right so I can see the board, since I'm not going to be tested on your shoulders."

"My apologies, my Lady."

He makes it through the majority of class before what, exactly, he just said registers.

Thankfully the screech of realization gets muffled by his hand as he whips around to see...and girl in black and red, with piercings trailing up her ears fast asleep with her head piled on her arms atop her note book.

(If she was going to fall asleep, why did he need to move? It's not like they're actually learning anything besides the teacher's email today anyways.)

...is this his Ladybug?

He's torn -- he wants to keep watching this girl who could be Ladybug (even wears her colors, has the right number of piercings, from what he can see), but the teacher is also touching on important things.

Decisions.

Well, she's here today, and it's not like she can sneak out without him realizing it, and his father will be on his case as soon as he hears about the clothes...ugh, even attempting to rebel means his life is somehow dictated by his father.

~IiI~

Marinette isn't quite sure what pushed her to poke the familiar shoulders attached to the familiar leather covered ass, but it was probably Tikki poking her repeatedly with a pen to her leg.

Once she'd poked him, it had been far too easy to fall back into her usual routine of needling him.

"Kitty, your shoulders look lovely in that jacket, but please move 7 and a quarter inches to your right so I can see the board, since I'm not going to be tested on your shoulders."

And then he responds with barely a turn of his head, "my apologies, my Lady," then does as she asked.

Holy croissants.

Evasive maneuvers, evasive maneuvers!

Internally panicking, Marinette slowly shifts to make it look like she's sleeping.

(It's not even funny how ill prepared for this meeting she is, no matter how long she's been wondering about Chat's civilian identity.)

When class let's out, she uses her height advantage (ha, being shorter can be useful, take that Alya!) to sneak out, luckily remaining unseen.

Adrien, conversely, curses his luck.

~IiI~

There's an akuma attack that night.

"So," Chat says casually. "Did you manage to get Professor Desormeaux's e-meow-l? I think you fell asleep before he got to that point."

"Chat! So not the time." Ladybug says as she dodges pieces of tile.

"But, my Lady! I wouldn't want you to strike out on homework!"

This, of course, serves to infuriate the akuma further, resulting in more baseballs heading their way.

"Swing batter batter swing!" The akuma chants in a creepy cross between a child from a horror movie and an over enthusiastic fan.

Chat shudders. "Okay, meow-by you're right."

~IiI~

He leaves the fight, only to realize he never got an answer to his question.

But then a text comes in on his communicator. The only thing it says is an email and a ladybug emoji.

Well, maybe he did get his answer after all.

~IiI~

A few weeks later, Adrien is possibly a little drunk and Nino is a horrible, horrible enabler.

"Hey, let's get tattoos!"

At least he has the presence of mind to keep it small.

"Dude, I know you're a fan of Ladybug, but to get a tattoo of one?"

"It's cute! And ladybugs are supposed to be lucky!"

"Sure, Dude, and it has nothing to do with your massive crush on the superhero. I'm pretty sure you could give Chat Noir a run for his money!"

Adrien can't help but laugh at that.

~IiI~

Unfortunately, Adrien never manages to catch the girl who sat behind him that first class.

Unfortunately he has no idea what she looks like besides the fact that she has piercings and wears punk clothes in black and red.

Fortunately there are only so many people at the school and Facebook is really convenient for things like this.

"Kid, you're going to Internet stalk her?"

"No!"

"Then why are you going through the Facebooks of all the black-haired girls on campus?"

"It's not stalking!"

Plagg shakes his head.

"As long as I get cheese, I don't care."

"Thanks, Plagg!"

~IiI~

"OHMYGODADRIENADDEDMEASAFRIENDONFACEBOOKHELP!"

"Marinette? You need to breathe," Tikki says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien + tattoos, Marinette bakes cookies and decides to give verbal permission for Chat to find her identity, and plans a sleepover.
> 
> The kwami are not paid enough to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet lag, how I abhor thee.
> 
> I should probably double check this for editing needs later (why can't I post things when I'm actually coherent?).
> 
> I don't know how tattoo artists act, not what questions they ask customers. If you know, I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know.
> 
> There is no offense meant to Batgirl in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm going to be busy for most of this week, so updates are going to slow up until I get some time to myself so I can write.

* * *

Adrien isn't really sure why he's doing this (again, while sober). He gets thrown around Paris on a weekly basis and it's not like a bunch of tiny needles poking him over and over and over again are his idea of a good time.

(Plagg thinks he's crazy, but honestly, he's always thought that so what else is new?)

Maybe it's a final rebellion against his father using him as a doll (a glorified Ken doll, without the tan, but with a smile just a fake, just as plastic). If his skin is all marked up in tattoos, he can't model his father's clothes anymore.

He's not sure how it's gone unnoticed for so long (not by the important people, too busy by half and he knows the "unimportant" ones, made friends, kept them happy).

(Or maybe it's the model who saw his ladybug tattoo -- a chance encounter as everyone whirls around, taking their places for the perfection of glossy magazine pages and billboards, when she caught him right before he tugged on yet another pair of khaki pants, glimpsing his hip -- and cooed because "it's adorable! Is there a special reason? Oh, I know!" And her smile had turned soft and a little wistful. "It's for a girl, isn't it? Oh, don't tell me! But you must love her a lot to get a tattoo in her honor."

How she knew he's not sure. Plagg could tell him it's written in his eyes, in his smile, in the fingers that trace the inked shell whenever he gets dressed.

But, that would be telling. The kitten has to figure these things out for himself or he'll never grow up.)

"So what are you looking for, tonight?"

"Can I see you cat tattoos?"

"Sure, anything more specific?"

"Um...maybe the tribal tattoos?"

"Sure!"

He takes a few minutes to browse, but he keeps returning to a cat made of black fire sitting on a crescent moon because...that's him, Chat Noir, and what better tattoo should he get to (belatedly) celebrate his Miraculous?

"Can I get this one?"

"Sure. Any allergies?"

"Feathers, no metal allergies or allergies to ink that I know of."

"Cool. Where do you want it?"

"My left upper arm?"

"Okay, might be a bit tricky, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks! Um, can you give it green eyes?"

"Sure. What color green?"

"You know the color of green alexandrite?"

"Nope, but I have a smartphone!"

"Haha, thanks!"

~IiI~

He starts talking with the girls on Facebook, ones he's noted as potential Ladybugs, but none of them seem to fit.

Obviously Ladybug's civilian identity and personality would be different from the one she assumes with the mask, but...shouldn't some of her sass, her bravery, her stubbornness come through to her civilian identity?

Not that Adrien can talk.

Clearly, it's a slow search.

~IiI~

It's Halloween and the person next to him pokes him.

"What?" Adrien hisses.

"This. From one of the girls!"

"Oh. Thanks!"

"Pfft. Thank me by sharing a cookie -- those look awesome!"

"Sure."

He offers one of the black cats to his neighbor and slips the rest of the bag into his backpack. Apparently his lady hadn't dropped the class.

Interesting.

~IiI~

"I'm purr-etty sure that Halloween parties aren't supposed to drive people batty!" Chat quips as he ducks a mass of the flying rodents.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug shouts.

He waits to hear what she's been given. Honestly, who decides what she gets anyways? Her kwami?

"Pantyhose?! What!"

Chat is almost too busy laughing to dodge the rodents again.

"Aargh!"

Given the nuance of that tone, Ladybug is frustrated, not hurt. Chat winces again. The downsides of enhanced senses are coming to bite him in the butt again.

"Hey, batgirl! Put a sock in it!" He yells, just as Ladybug swings over and does just that.

Okay, so with pantyhose, but still.

"Thank you, my Lady. Her shrieks were getting in-fur-riating."

"No problem...but you stole my line!"

"You must be thinking of me, my Lady, if you were thinking of saying something like that -- right from the cat's mouth!"

She blushes and then grins. "Better cat-ch me, Chat Noir, if you want to find out."

Oh.

Purr-mission!

~IiI~

Marinette had been expecting the familiar leather-clad figure from her 4pm class to at least make an /attempt/ to find her after she practically shouted for Chat to come discover her civilian identity.

He doesn't.

How contrary.

But Adrien has been messaging her on Facebook, bonding quickly over their shared high school experiences and bantering back and forth so much that some (Alya) might call it flirting. Marinette is pretty sure they're /not/ flirting. Really. It's not like how she's flirted before. And, anyways, while she's not sure what, exactly, she feels for Chat, she definitely has curtailed her crush on the model.

Not talking face-to-face helps.

Adrien is a person, clearly lonely, clearly just as awkward as she is, and it's endearing as much as it's sometimes frustrating. She's taken certain things for granted that she'd never thought about before -- the ability to wander and see the sights of Paris, window shopping, impromptu sleepovers.

Some of these things are easily remedied.

"You've never had a sleepover?" She messages Adrien.

"No, never."

"Alright then." Marinette braces herself. "We're going to have a sleepover with Nino and Alya so you can check that off your list."

"Um, okay. When?"

That's the sticking point. But, checking her calendar, two weeks from this weekend is as good as any.

"Friday to Saturday two weeks from this weekend?"

She waits while Adrien presumably checks his schedule.

"I'm actually free then, so sure!"

Marinette holds back her scream, forcing herself to calmly respond.

"Excellent. I'll message Nino and Alya to see if they can come. Feel free to stop by as soon as you last class is over."

"Great! My last class ends at five, so I'll be there at six thirty?"

Something sounds familiar about that, but Marinette brushes it off.

"Awesome! See you then."

"Yup!"

Oh my god, Marinette is going to die.

Tikki, munching on a cookie, despairs a little. "Marinette, it will be fine! Besides, you'll have Nino and Alya here and your parents!"

Unfortunately that makes Marinette's groans grow louder.

Tikki sighs.

~IiI~

Adrien leans back in his desk chair.

"Plagg, what am I supposed to do at a sleepover?"

"I don't know, kid. Sleep? Eat cheese? Talk? Don't ask me, ask your friend!"

"...he'll probably try and set me up with her."

"Eh, who knows. She's still on your list of Possible Ladybugs. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Maybe." Then the innuendo registers.

"PLAGG!"

The kwami snickers.

* * *

 

Criticism, comments, and kudos welcome.

~Fini~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have far too much fun, Plagg also loves seeing Adrien get some kind of comeuppance, and Marinette is still oblivious to some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I'm busy this week, and I am, but I had an hour to myself on a train so here's the next chapter. I've no idea when the next chapter will be written, beyond the fact that I'm back in the airport for a while Saturday.
> 
> I'm tempted to post the next (possibly final, but when do my fics ever go as planned?) chapter on April 1st as something for my friend spj, who's taking her MCATs, to look forward to (wish her luck, please). Also for any of you who need a pick-me-up from pranks that were on the opposite side of fun and good natured.
> 
> Forgot to say this before: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug -- be it the show or the characters. I just like playing with them and dressing them up.
> 
> Adrien and alcohol: apparently the legal age for purchasing alcohol in France is, according to Wikipedia, 18. However, there is no official age regarding a person's ablity to drink alcohol, so even if Adrien was 17 at this point in time, so long as someone else had bought the alcohol, he could drink it legally. If this is incorrect, please let me know.

* * *

Marinette: Alya, I'm going to dieeee. Save meeeee.

Alya perks up at the beep of her phone, which is much more interesting than the bland textbook she had to read for her next class. She quickly reads the message and shoots off a reply.

Alya: Die from what? Where am I going? Do I need to kill anyone? Do I need to help you kill someone?

Marinette: Embarrassment. My house, two Fridays from today, for a sleepover. No, and no, unless you want to help me kill five minutes ago me.

Alya: What's so bad about a sleepover?

Marinette: I may have kind of invited Adrien to one because he's never had one before. ...is that too weird and forward?

Alya gapes at her phone.

Marinette: Alya?

Who was this person and what had they done with her Marinette?

Alya: Girl, are you serious? This is fantastic! You finally can talk with Adrien without stuttering and he can finally see what a great person you are and it'll be perfect!

Marinette: You think so?

Alya: Hell yes!

Marinette: Thanks. <3

Alya types back, 'no problem!'

Now she just has to think of how to get those two alone. Plotting clearly takes precedence over class readings.

~IiI~

"Hey, Nino! Quick question."

"Shoot, dude."

"What do you do at a sleepover?"

"Uh, game, talk, watch movies. Unless you mean the /other/ kind of sleepover, in which case, bring condoms and --"

"NO!" Adrien interrupts, face quickly turning red, "I'm pretty sure it's the first kind!"

"Oh. Okay. Well then: game, talk, watch movies. Why're you asking?"

"Because I was just invited to one."

"By whom?!" Seriously, did Adiren gain a new best friend in college already? Or did he just meet a really friendly five year old?

"Uh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? From high school?"

"Whoa! You're going to sleepover at Marinette's?!"

"Um, yeah...? I think you're --"

A bright ping cuts Adrien off. Nino check his phone, quickly reading the text message.

"I'm invited too?"

"Yeah. Can you go?"

"Uh, maybe. I'd have to check my calendar, but I might have to cancel last minute if they need a DJ at one of the clubs."

"Great! Please help me not be a complete idiot?"

Nino chuckles. "Dude, I'm going to give you the Nino crash course of sleepovers. By the end of it, you will be an expert at what to expect at a sleepover!"

Somehow, Adrien feels a trickle of fear slide down his spine, even through his relief at Nino agreeing to help. But, how bad can this crash course be?

(The avatar of Bad Luck should never even think such a question. Adrien should have learned this already.)

~IiI~

It. Was. Bad.

Adrien shakes his head. He's going to need either a lot of alcohol or a lot of chocolate to forget some of the images with which Nino had presented him (because somehow his friend took the invitation coming from a girl to mean that Adrien, being the one who had started this whole event, would be getting laid. Adrien is not sure how this is going to happen with two other people there, along with, likely, the girl's parents in the house. Nino had educated him when he'd read the question on his best friend's face).

Adrien had attempted to escape the lecture. Somehow, Nino had made his room temporarily escape proof, which is saying something considering Adrien tried everything short of transforming into Chat Noir and using a Cataclysm on the walls or the floor. By that point, Adrien really wasn't picky.

Plagg just laughs at his groaning charge, who is trying to decide which was more accessible at the moment: chocolate or alcohol. That whole "crash course" had been a cat-astrophy waiting to happen.

~IiI~

A week later Chat Noir and Ladybug meet to decide the schedule for their nightly patrols.

"Alright, so if we go with the every other week, then this week is mine and next week is your's."

"My Lady, though those nights will doubtlessly be purr-fect, I must admit to a possible scheduling conflict."

"Really? Have a test the next day, or something social?"

"The Friday I must admit I will be spending time with others outside of the superhero trade, and will therefore be in-cat-able of covering that night."

"Hmm...I've also got plans...."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, perhaps we can leave it for a night?"

"I suppose we might let a few policemen know that we're taking a night off..."

"To deal with the occasional criminals we still end up catching occasionally?"

"Yup."

"Alright, then," Chat purrs the "l" and the "r" together, "I don't have any purr-oblems with the rest of the month."

"Great!" Ladybug says, glad that the scheduling portion is over. Then she side-eyes her partner speculatively, a small grin on her face.

"Guess I'll see you around, then!"

"Aw, no hints?"

"Nope!" Ladybug calls back as she swings away. She'd already given her hint for the night.

Although, she was curious as to what Chat was doing that Friday night neither of them could patrol.... Perhaps it was stereotyping, but she figured he'd be at a concert, or a club, or something, given his apparent obsession with leather in and out of the suit.

* * *

Comments, concrit, and kudos welcome.  Feel free to poke or chat with me on tumblr: fins-illusion.tumblr.com!

~Fini~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover, Monopoly, and discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April 1st! Hopefully spj's MCATs went well and the rest of you have had/are having a good day (and if not, then may this make it a bit better)!
> 
> This chapter could not have been completed without the help of spj and E's (I have just realized I don't remember your tumblr....I shall fix this) assistance with bread puns, Beeuma's assistance with tattoo and piercing info, and Fandoom_Heart's idea for Adrien with little ladybug tattoos on his neck! Thank you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Live in the wrong country to own it and I do not speak either language (no, really, you don't want me to try speaking French. It just doesn't work.)
> 
> Also, you all are not allowed to kill me after this chapter. As some of you know where I live, I'm pretty sure this is a valid concern.
> 
> Finally, I have another little oneshot for Miraculous Ladybug up (shameless plug!), but it's definitely not as light hearted as this one.

* * *

"Oh what am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do!"

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Maman?"

"You can probably ease up on the baking, dear."

"Oh. Uh. Haha." Marinette eyes the various plates and platters of (predominantly) chocolate chip cookies. Maybe she had gone a _bit_ overboard....

"Now, do you want to talk about anything?"

"Well...the sleepover I'm having on Friday? Adrien has never had a sleepover, so I thought he should have one, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, so I also invited Alya and Nino, right? But I want it to go well, and...I just want it to go well."

"Ah, yes, you had said when you asked if they all could come over. But why is it so important that this one goes well? Is it Adrien?"

Marinette flushes, face slowly becoming the same color as the base of her Ladybug suit.

Her mother smiles. "Hmm, are you feeling conflicted?"

"What?! Why do ask?!"

"Well, you've had a crush on this boy for years, but are only now inviting him over. Either your feelings have settled down and there's someone else, or you're feeling torn between a new person and this old flame."

Marinette fidgets, but doesn't disagree.

Her mother nods, then wraps Marinette in a hug.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll figure it out. Especially with this sleepover!"

Marinette almost bolts back to grab more cookie ingredients, but her mother stops her.

"Go on, dear. Talk to Alya and sort your feelings out. That's far more productive than adding to our cookie supply...although perhaps not, with the way you've been snacking on them!"

"Thanks, Mama," Marinette says, squeezing her mother in a hug before extracting herself so she can grab her phone off the counter and follow her mother's advice. Alya could probably use the distraction anyways.

~IiI~

"Alright. So after class today, I'm going to come back, leave my school bag, take my overnight bag, and possibly change into something a little less leather before I head over to Marinette's. Nino please tell me we can meet up on the way?"

"Sure, dude, sure. Although I'm not sure what you're afraid of -- yeah Marinette's dad looks like he can snap you in half but it's really, really unlikely to happen. Her mom is also highly unlikely to turn you into a toothpick, so why are you going as anything less than your bling-wearing, tattooed, leather-loving self?"

Adrien tries to convey his problem with facial expressions, before remembering that it's not a video call.

"I just...want to make a good impression because I think Marinette and I could be friends -- that we might be friends already and I don't want to ruin it. Not many adults seem to appreciate my love of leather, so if I don't wear as much maybe they'll like me better."

"Dude. Marinette is cool. I've been to her parents' bakery -- they're cool, too. Wear your leather and your rings. It'll be fine."

"Mm...maybe...."

"Look, if they're not cool with your leather I promise I'll buy you as many pastries and such from their bakery as it would take to make them like you, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be a problem."

Considering how many pastries Adrien could eat, and how many cheese cover or otherwise cheese related foods Plagg could eat, Nino had to be fairly confident.

Still.

"Maybe, Nino. Maybe."

"Alright, dude, it's your wardrobe. At least I don't have to prevent Alya's sisters from trying to discover if Narnia is accessible through the back of my wardrobe because your clothes are there. I knew I shouldn't have bought them that series."

"Wait, when and why were Alya's sisters over at your place?"

"Our parents decided to get lunch together one day before you moved into your apartment."

"And where was Alya?"

"There was an akuma attack."

"She left you with her two younger sisters, alone, and you didn't die and/or go insane? Because I've heard some of the stories you tell me of what they get up to when Alya is around, let alone when she's not there."

"Nah, it could've been worse."

"If you're sure...."

~IiI~

"Oh look, the gang's all here! Shall we head in then?" Alya asks, but doesn't wait for a reply before heading right into the bakery.

Adrien is not ready for this.

He quietly follows Alya into the bakery, clammy hands clutching his overnight bag and regret hammering in his brain, keeping time with his heartbeat. Adrien might not have worn his, by now almost standard, leather pants, but his black skinny jeans don't seem nearly as good an idea as they did earlier.

Adrien is so not ready for this.

"Ah, hello, Alya, Nino, Adrien. Yes, go on up. Marinette is just finishing up dinner."

"Thanks!" The three teens chorus before heading behind the bakery counter and up the stairs to the Dupain-Cheng flat.

Adrien is still not ready for this (but the first hurdle is cleared, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng hasn't thrown him out, and he fights possessed people regularly, so he should be able to do this. Should).

~IiI~

Dinner goes...well, and if Adrien doesn't say much, it's because he's taking the chance to appreciate having a family dinner with a family, listening rather than contributing to the banter.

Up until the puns.

It started with a simple, "that's a loaf of information you just dumped on us, Alya!"

Oh, now this -- this Adrien is prepared for.

~IiI~

Marinette apparently had been worrying over nothing.

Earlier, Adrien had remained quiet as Alya and Nino had struck up various conversations with Marinette's parents, but as soon as her father brought out the bread buns.

Argh. Bread _puns_!

She takes the opportunity to glare at Adrien (apparently time, space, Facebook messages, and bread puns did something to her crush).

"Ah," he clasps his hands over his chest, as if mortally wounded by her glare, "my lady, you look at me so scone-fully!"

Even Marinette has to laugh a little at that.

~IiI~

The teens rush off to Marinette's room with her parents' blessing.

"So!" Alya starts before the silence can get too awkward, "I suggest we play some nice old fashioned board games, because those are the only ones I'm possibly going to win."

"Huh?" Adrien is not the only one who is confused.

"Marinette, here, has amazing luck when it comes to winning in practically every game we play, and only board games occasionally elude her mysterious luck. I would say she's also a card shark, but I know for a fact that she doesn't cheat, and I know you're both going to try and beat her at some point tonight, so you will have to pardon me as I bet against you and laugh as you both fail miserably."

Nino and Adrien blink in tandem as they exchange a look. Marinette, who had suddenly been seized by Alya during her friend's speech/declaration attempts to melt into the floor.

"Okay, so...um, Monopoly! Can we play that?" Adrien suggests, in part to save his friend from her friend and in part because he's seen it played on TV, but has never had a chance to play with other people. Plagg can only be convinced to play certain games (like Mousetrap).

Alya smirks, Marinette looks torn between delight and horror, and Nino just looks ready to do...something.

"Yes," Alya says, "yes we can."

Marinette groans, "Who's sleepover is this anyways?"

Alya shrugs and says, "You heard the man, dear. He's the reason this is happening. Best give him the full experience."

Somehow the full experience turns into strip Monopoly, in which money is not the only thing one pays.

"I am the banker, you're buying a hotel, give me the money and your friggin' pants!"

"No! Take the money, not my pants!"

"Give me your freaking pants!"

Suddenly, a black blur flies at Marinette.

"Here!" Nino says happily. "Problem solved."

"Nino!" Adrien shouts at his friend, betrayed. He honestly hadn't packed them!

The other two teens turn to look at the blond, raising their eyebrows in tandem. "Leather pants, Adrien?"

Alas, the floor does not open up to swallow him, as it did with that one incredibly shy akumatized child.

(Internally, Marinette is screaming because she just might faint if she sees Adrien in leather pants. The odds are not looking good if he brought them over to her house.)

~IiI~

The night wears on, more clothes are lost and then exchanged for pajamas as the four settle down for movies. While there is some ribbing and the occasional thrown handful of popcorn, a full week of classes and super hero life (both for those living it and those chasing the heroes) can exhaust even the strongest sugar high teenager.

The four fall asleep, limbs splayed and intertwined, and the two small fairies peek out from their respective hiding spots and share a fist bump.

Given the way Adrien is monopolizing Marinette in the puppy pile, it's a job well done.

~IiI~

"It was lovely to see you all, please feel free to stop by sometimes and say hello!"

"Yes, please! It's always nice to see Marinette's friends!"

"Thank you for having us!" The three chorus, and amble out the door, back to homework and their respective photoshoots, music mixing, and blogging.

Thankfully for the citizens of Paris, Marinette does not die upon watching Adrien's leather clad ass weave away from her line of sight (though she does feel her face burn). A small part of her brain wonders why that butt is really, really familiar, but it's crushed under the rest of her brain attempting not to short circuit in the face of Adrien Agrest's ass in leather pants.

Adrien departs utterly happy with his first sleepover experience, even if he is disappointed that he was unable to determine whether or not Marinette was Ladybug/the girl from his class. He did vaguely recognize that skirt, though.... Maybe she shopped at the same store.

~IiI~

A week later Marinette is invited to a club that hired Nino as a temporary DJ and runs into a very familiar pair of leather pants and blond hair.

She taps his shoulder.

He turns.

She smiles (ha! He's wearing eyeliner) and tries to say, "What a purrfect night!"

He smirks, recognizing the piercings and the red and black color scheme, despite the gloom and inconsistent lighting.

"My lady!"

They dance as partners, acrobats, lovers.

He learns her name is Mari. She learns his name is Rian.

(Well, that's what they heard, and pet names are cute, anyways.)

~IiI~

Adrien schedules a tattoo the next day, already knowing which design he wants done. It's been sitting in various stages in notebooks and papers for years -- a simple Ying/Yang symbol, but with a spot of read in the black and green in the white, and a spiral of ladybugs and paw prints reaching up his neck. He's made sure that the neck of his Chat Noir suit will cover the marks (he's read enough books and police reports to know that neck tattoos are some of the easier identifiers).

~IiI~

Marinette finds a clear afternoon in her schedule to get a tragus piercing (because Chat Noir is central to her life now, where else would she put his civilian identity piercing but the little, central piece of cartilage that sticks out in the front of her ear, where everyone can see?).

~IiI~

Tikki and Plagg despair, as an old Asian man, who stops by the Dupain-Cheng bakery every Thursday, laughs himself silly, muttering "better than those TV dramas."

* * *

Fin.  The end.  おわり。THIS SHALL NOT SPAWN FURTHER.

probably.

Concrit and complains about the level of obliviousness these two demonstrate is welcome.

~Fini~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The artists know (almost) everything and Nino and Alya are at their wits end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was done with this one. Oops.
> 
> Hope your midterm went well, queenaelinwildfire (and you're not allowed to kill me for the next ML fic I post if you read this one, okay? Okay. :) )

* * *

 "Hey, I think I got one of your customers today."  
  
"Hm?  What makes you say that?"  
  
"The cute little paw prints and lady bugs spiraling up the sides of is neck.  You had kept going on about the little paw prints and lady bug spots..."  
  
"Oh, _him_!  Yes!  What'd he get pierced?"  
  
"Just a helix--but he also bought a pair of cute ladybug studs, and wanted his original posts in garnet."  
  
"Haha, that's cute."  
  
"Yup!  And dedication, seriously, his...significant other should appreciate the dedication."  
  
The two friends lock eyes and laugh a little, before the tattoo artist finishes settling into the booth.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure I got one of your's today as well."  
  
"Just for planning or for the actual tattoo?"  
  
"Just planning at this point, but she's definitely the one who kept going for the black and silver earrings, and bought those cute black cat earrings -- remember, those ear cuffs with the tail that went through a lobe piercing -- that you'd had for forever."  
  
"Her?  Nice.  Let me guess -- kitty tattoo?"  
  
"Of course!  Mind you, she actually brought in her own design ideas, which was pretty cool.  Again with the ladybug and black cat combo, but hers was some pretty cool line art, with the two of them intertwining around a crescent moon.  The only color is the eyes."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
"It is...I mean, the ladybug looks a little demonic with red eyes, but she and I managed to balance it out by smoothing the contours further, making the ladybug look softer.  Still looking fierce as heck, but less like it's going to come alive and bite your face off."  
  
"I might ask her about it next time she comes in."  
  
"Eh, I'm pretty sure she'll be showing it off for quite awhile after she gets inked."  
  
"Great!"  
  
In the background, the news replays snippets of the latest battle between a poor possessed person and Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
  
The two glance over at the TV.  
  
"They were pretty oblivious weren't they."  
  
"Yup."  
  
The two return to their respective drinks, waiting for their dinner to come.  The love life of Paris' super heroes really isn't something that they need to spend more time thinking about.

~IiI~

On the other side of the same restaurant, two teenagers despair.

"How do they  _not realize that Mari is Marinette and Rian is Adrien_?!  She's stared at the  _back of his head_ for  _years_!"

Nino sighs.  "I don't know.  I'm not sure there's much more that we can do besides shove them in a closet or something."

Alya sighs as well, and flicks her hair over her shoulder.  "Nope.  I tried that a month ago.   _Somehow_ they both got out before anything happened...by breaking the door.  Guess who got to pay  _that_ bill."

"I feel like we're fighting fate here."

"We're fighting  _something_ alright."

The two sigh in unison and return to their respective meals.

* * *

The end.  For real.  Almost certainly.

As always, concrit is awesome, as are any other comments and kudos!

~Fini~

 


End file.
